


I hate Peter Parker

by Sadpaintingz



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, spider-man homecoming
Genre: Angst, Flash Thompson Redemption, flash is misunderstood, flash isn't a bully just a dick, flash's shitty dad, idk luv, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadpaintingz/pseuds/Sadpaintingz
Summary: Why does Flash hate Peter so much? There has to be a reason. Turns out there is one.





	I hate Peter Parker

I hate Peter Parker. Not really a surprise to anyone in Midtown, it’s obviouse im not his biggest fan. I mean he’s a weird dude, he dresses like a nerd in the 80s, likes star wars, is unusually quiet, hangs out with ned leech, still plays with legos like who does that? But I also hate how smart he is, how he doesn’t even try. Everything comes easy to him, he just takes one look at the white board and he understands perfectly. I have to give him some credit, the dudes a genius, all the teachers adore him. But one day he just changed and it seemed to happen after our field trip to Oscorp.

Ever since we went to that boring place he’s been acting super weird. He stopped paying attention, wouldn’t participate in class, forgets to do his homework, stopped taking notes. He hasn’t done that since his uncle died. But the teachers didn’t notice he was still smart so whenever he got called on, whenever he was asked a question, whenever we took a test or quiz he still answered perfectly. Like I said it’s like he doesn’t even try……

…..but I do. I try so fucking hard, I work my ass off everyday and yet no one notices. My decathlon team rarely tolerates me, even though im just as important as everyone else. I’m pretty sure it all started when I started calling peter penis. It isn’t even that bad of an insult just something I thought of from the top of my head. 

I would have paid more attention to his strange behavior if I didn’t have a new fascination, Spider Man. He was different than all of the superheroes we have now. They would show up if a serious threat was attacking new york, but after that there never to be heard from. But spiderman is different. He doesn’t fight big scary alien attacks, he stays down low and helps the people with less serious threats. Like robberies, muggings, everything. I really respect him. I kept up with everything he did, he even went to germany to help the avengers out with a cool new suit. I really look up to him. Plus he has a cool looking suit. I would totally bottom for him. 

“I can’t go to Washington cause what if Mr Stark needs me” I snap back into reality, back to decathlon practice, overhearing Peter talking to Mr. Harrington. Oh god is he really talking about that fake internship again? It isn’t really believable like what are the odds that Peter somehow met Tony Stark and has an internship with him.

“Still on about that fake internship Parker?” I tease giving him a questioning glance. Peter looks at me a tad annoyed but stays silent. But he doesn’t need to say anything since Ned speaks up for him.

“He isn’t lying it’s a real internship” Ned ‘Leech’ says to me while glaring daggers at me, but it’s Ned so I have no reason to be intimidated.

“How?” I question snarkily, “How did Penis fucking Parker get an internship with Tony Stark? Does he even have interns? Why you out of all people?”

“Language!” I hear Mr. Harrington gasp out like he’s been shot. He overreacts way too much.

“Lay off Flash it’s none of your business” Ned says annoyed, defending Peter.

“Honestly Parker do you expect us to believe that? What makes you so special to have an internship with Tony Stark huh? Why you of all people?” I ask.

“Flash literally shut up” I hear a female voice say. I look around and I see Michelle. She’s been quiet for so long I forgot she was even here. “We get it your jealous, you just can’t accept the fact that someone is better than you”. Silence. I don’t know how to respond. Jealous….how the fuck am I jealous? 

What am I jealous of? The fact that I work my ass off and don’t get a single acknowledgement? Am I jealous that no matter how hard I try, there is always someone better than me. Am I jealous that Peter somehow actually has friends and I don’t. Am I jealous that even though he only has his aunt he still has a perfect family while my parents are always on business trips? I just keep getting angrier and angrier the more reasons pop up. Am I jealous that Peter has people who will defend him in a heartbeat? Am I jealous that he has so many people that care about him and i have fucking no one? Or maybe im fucking jealous that he has a internship with the Tony fucking Stark. I breathe in deeply and look around the room.

Fuck everyone is looking at me, how do I respond? What am I feeling right now? I don’t know if I'm pissed off, sad that I’m not good enough, or scared that maybe she’s right. That I am jealous. Peter has everything and what do i have? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I look up and make eye contact with Peter, he seems uncomfortable like he's stuck in the middle of an argument. In a way he is, he really didn’t do anything now that I realize it, I really pick on him for nothing. But god he’s just so infuriating, I look over at Ned. He’s clearly angry at me, giving me a death glare. Then my gaze goes to Michelles cold brown eyes. She’s terrifying, I can’t exactly tell how she’s feeling but if i had to take a guess maybe just annoyed.

In the mixure of all my emotions I can only let out a small “Fuck you” and storm off. I’m not really sure who that was directed towards but it doesn’t matter. I pass by the rest of my decathlon team mates, all of them watching me leave. I grab my backpack quickly and open the gym doors and walk to the school parking lot. Fuck this i’m going home.

My car isn’t that hard to find, well not exactly MY car it’s my fathers but he’s rarely home to use it so he lets me borrow it. It’s an Audi so it sticks out from the rest of the cars on campus. I quickly unlock the backseat and roughly throw my backpack in the back seat and my phone in the front seat. I get in the driver's seat and just sit and think. Breathe Flash, breathe. It takes me a few minutes to have a normal breathing pattern. What happened back there? A lot, and maybe I should actually confront some of the thoughts I had over there. I put the car in drive and while driving home I started to finally think about what happened. 

1\. I have some serious family issues like whew! 2. I really need attention like god damn. 3. I'm jealous, I hate to admit it but yes, im jealous of Peter Parker, I mean come one he has everything i’ve ever wanted without even trying can you blame me? The scene just keeps replaying over and over in my head the rest of the car ride home. Once I pull up to my penthouse garage I see a familiar car parked. It’s my father's car, he just had to show up today. I park the car and grab my stuff getting out. I take in a deep breath, maybe if I walk fast enough and if he isn’t near the front door then I should be able to get to my room fast enough.

Luck isn’t on my side today.

The minute I walked in I see my father in the kitchen island drinking coffee and doing paperwork. He of course notices me because my luck is just amazing today. He locks eyes with me and immediately starts asking me questions. “Ah Flash your home early?” He questions. 

“Decathlon practice ended early” I respond trying to reach my room quickly but he keeps asking me questions. 

“How’s school? Are you getting straight A’s?”

“Yes father” I respond not trying to hold the conversation. But he just keeps talking.

“Does a Peter Parker go to your school?” He asks out of nowhere. God why did he have to ask about Peter. 

“Um ya he does”

“Hm, heard he has an internship with Tony Stark” He responds.

“Ya its really cool” I sarcastically say, but of course father just keeps talking.

“It really is, why can’t you be like him? You boys are the same age it isn’t impossible” he jabs. There it is, the immense pressure to be the best, and that im not good enough. I’m not sure what to respond with so i stay silent. “Hm? Well?” oh god he actually expected me to answer.

“Well I try my best” I say quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

“Well not hard enough” He mumbles and continues working. I feel my jaw clench hard and my fingernails digging into my palm, I quickly walk to my room and slam the door, throwing my backpack against the wall not caring where it landed.

I don’t know what to do ...scream? Cry? Punch a wall? Why are emotions so confusing? Everyone just keeps answering my deepest insecurities, that I'm not good enough and there's always someone better than me. There will always be someone better than me and that person is Peter Parker. I climb into bed just wanting to sleep my emotions away. The events still playing in my mind and I only had one thought left before drifting in a rage filled nap.

I fucking hate Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> i SAID appreciate Flash Thompson 2019


End file.
